Existing variable delay elements in systems, such as communications systems, require complex filter coefficient changes or switching of many small delay elements, whether in phase or time, and such elements have limited precision. Additionally, existing variable delay elements typically operate near or at the full radio frequency (RF) signal frequency to be effective after down-conversion. Also, in some applications, the delays required are too small to be effectively implemented using existing variable delay elements.